You're The Voice
by Rah.RaZorBlade
Summary: Another bruise to try and hide, another cut to cover up, another alibi to write. The same reasons to hate him.
1. Chapter 1

~You're The Voice - John Farnham~  
>[ We're Not Gonna Sit In Silence, We're Not Gonna Live With Fear]<p>

_Another bruise to try and hide, another cut to cover up, another alibi to write. The same reasons to hate him._

"Craig! you fucking idiot! are you even listning to me?"  
>I try to think of what he had said, but i wasnt listening, no matter how long i could sit here thinking i wouldnt be able to get the anwer.<br>"No sir."  
>"An idiot, thats what i have as a son"<br>He kicks me in the balls and walks out the front door. I collapse to the floor with my hands between my legs, crying.  
>Ruby runs to me crying too. She bites her lip and hugs me.<p>

Once the pain subsides as much as it was going to for now, i walk up the stairs to look at the damage he does THIS time. I walk into the bathroom, locking it behind me. I look in the mirror to see a red mark on my face, a black eye, a busted lip and what i exspect is a broken nose, its fat, black and oddly out of shape. I crack my nose into place with extreme pain. I sigh and deside to have a shower.

When i get out of the bathroom i go see if Ruby is alright. I knock on her bedroom door and she opens it up revieling her Emo-like room.  
>"You alright, Be?"<br>saying the nickname i gave her, to make her feel more confortable.  
>She smiles weakly and hugs me.<p>

Ruby went mute after all the years of dad beating us up so much. I blame mum for all this. If she didnt leave us all those years ago non of this would have happened.

I wake up the next morning by the alarm clock. Ruby hits the off button and pulls on my shirt trying to get me out of bed. Ruby sleeps in my room, we're both scared that dad will beat the shit out of us when we're asleep.

I eventually roll out of bed and stand up, taking Ruby's hand in mine and leading us to the kitchen. The good things about mornings is that HE is at work already.

I walk up to the school and look at the gates, not wanting to open it and walk in, but i did anyway. I walk through all the people that are crowding the hallways, before all this shit happened at home, everyone was scared of me, if they saw me walking down the hallway they all parted like 'The Red Sea', cause if they didn't they answered to a fist in the face. I was the school bully. But then one day someone caught on and relised how many people were in my way, and i didn't do anything about it, then everyone else caught on.

I got out of my locker, the book i need for first period, only to be pushed onto the floor. Giggles and hysterical laughing reached my ears. I look up and see Kenny with a shit eating grin. I stand up, shut my locker and turn around. I have no need to fight anyone. Kenny draggs me back by my wrist and turns me around so i am facing him.  
>Out of habbit i cover my face with my hands.<br>"Oi Kenny! stop being a friggan asshole!" I hear Stan's voice coming closer towards me.  
>Stan became my best friend after him and Kyle ended their friendship, over something pathetic. Cartman.<br>Kenny raises his hands in surender, he backs up and walks away smiling. I bite my lip and look at Stan whos giving me a worried look.  
>"Did kenny do that to your face?"<br>I hesatently nod. I know for a fact thats a lie.

As close as Stan and i have become over the past years he still doesnt know about my home life. I'd rather it stay that way. He always accumes its Kenny's doing, so why not just let him believe that?

Stan walks closer to me, dragging and protecting me away from the giggles and whispers that are coming from the students. He takes me outside to the court yard.  
>"Ohh right, hey dude i was thinking, Token is having this, super, super, awesome, rich party on friday and i was wondering if you wanted to come its gonna be epic!"<br>I look at Stan a second then shake my head.  
>"I can't i have to look after Ruby."<br>It wasn't a lie, friday nights means payday and no work for 2 days therefore more reason to drink. And if Ruby is home without me who will get the beatings? when im home dad beats me up instad for an unknown reason.

"Aww man, she can come too?"  
>"Narr its okay, i think i'll just spend the weekend with her."<br>"Dude, you spend EVERY weekend with her!"  
>" Er..yeah..well she's my sister, what do you exspect?"<br>"Sibling rivalry."  
>"Not in my family."<br>He smirks at me. Then punches me in the arm, coursing me to flinch and bury my head in my hands. Its a force of habit, i do it everytime Dad hits me, but he always ends up ripping my arms away from my face anyway.  
>"Uhh, dude, i didn't mean to scare you. Shit are you okay?"<br>Stan tries movies my arms but i lash out and scratch his arm. I'm shaking, feeling like i can't stand anymore, i sit down on a near by bench.  
>"Dude, something tells me Kenny has nothing to do with this. why don't you tell me?"<br>_Tell you? why on earth would i do that!_  
>"Bu-but it is from Kenny, i promis!"<br>Shit that sounded fake! i mean like REALLY fake...  
>"Okay i know its been a few years since you've been acting like this, what happened to the old Criag? your attitude changed and not in a small way, i'm talking about being king of the world to...shit. I mean everyone feared you and now your scared of the world. You were loud and out going, now i'm lucky to even get a whole sentence from you. Please just tell me, i can help"<br>I look at him with hope, then it changes to depression and fear. Fear. What if he DID find out what was going on, then Dad found out i told? then what if everyone found out? i couldn't live with the humiliation and the sympathy. I bite the inside of my lip, making it bleed. As Stan was about to say something, the bell rang. I quickly run off before he can say anything.


	2. Chapter 2

As i walk to my next class. I have my eyes down-cast towards the floor, dodging the other students. I think of if i should tell Stan or not. I'm too lost in thought i didnt relise i ran into someone untill i look up from the ground. I ran into Kenny.  
>"Hey fuck-head. Where you going?"<br>He pulls me to my feet by my shirt and puts his arm around my neck, leading me the direction i just came from.  
>"Umm i have to go to-"<br>"Did i ask you where you needed to go?"  
>"Well ye-"<br>"No! now shut your face!"  
>I keep quiet. Just walking with Kenny.<br>Kenny keeps talking and talking. I don't listen to what he's saying. My mind is in a differant place and time.  
>"So what'd you say about it?"<br>We stop walking and Kenny stands infront of me.  
>"What?"<br>Kenny hits me in the back of the head. I flinch.  
>"Were you even listening to me?" Kenny raised his voice in annoyence<br>"Well yea-sor-no."  
>"Tucker, your pathetic."<br>Geez, thanks for the news flash. I've been told that so many times, i think it just lost its meaning.  
>"Kenny!"<br>I turn around and see Stan running at us all fist and furey.  
>"What the fuck is your problem!" He yells.<br>Kenny sighs dramaticly.  
>"First you beat him up, tease him then you kidnap him! when did you become such a friggan jerk!" Stan yells in frustration.<br>I try not to smile at the way Stan was talking to him.  
>"Find something funny, Tucker?" Kenny growls, smaking the back of my head.<br>I flinch.  
>"Dont fucking touch him!" Stan yells agian.<br>"Your flinching like a pussy, Tucker" Kenny snarled.  
>"I swear to god, Mccormick, if you touch him one more ti- Thats it!"<br>I step back when Stan tackles Kenny onto the floor and starts punching his face in.  
>A big crowd forms and most people cheers on Kenny. I just stood there wide eyed and shocked.<br>"Stan, Stop!" I yell out, but no one pays attention so i run to him.  
>I pull on his arm but he pushes me back.<br>"Get outa here, Craig, your gonna get hurt."  
>Kenny turns and looks at me. He shoves Stan as hard as he could. Stan fell to the ground and hit his head on the hard tiled floors of our school hallway.<br>Kenny looks at me sadisticly. I back up till i ran it to the crowd, who pushs me closer to Kenny, they all chant 'Fight, fight, fight'  
>I look to where Stan's tired body lay. His chest moves rapidly up and down.<br>Kenny inched closer to me, i keep my eye on Kenny but move closer to Stan.  
>When i reach Stan, i kneel down, still looking at Kenny. I slap Stan slightly on the cheek but he only groans at me.<br>I took both of Stans hands in mine and drag him. The crowd part as i struggle to drag Stan through it, since i am the smallest boy in my grade and Stan is 2nd tallest. Then someone takes one of Stan's hands from me and someone else lift his legs that were dragging. Butters and Pip. 2 blondes that can stand the sanity of this place.

We drag Stan to the Nurse office, we lay him on the bed and he laughs at us.  
>"I was capable of walking myself you know."<br>I smile.  
>"You only woke up when we reached the door." Butters laughs.<br>"Well we best be off old chap." Pip said cheery. I thank them and they left.  
>My smile fades and i frown.<br>"Whats wrong, Craigy?" Stan asks.  
>"I'm sorry." I mumbles<br>"What for?" Stan asks with confusion.  
>"Well, firstly: If i told you the truth from the start this wouldnt have happened."<br>"What trut-"  
>"And secondly: if i didnt distract you Kenny wouldnt have knocked you out like that."<br>"Craig. What truth?" He sounds cross.  
>"Well, i -umm. I don't -I can't tell you.."<br>"Craig tell me!" He yells.  
>I stare at him with watery eyes. I can't stand guys yelling at me.<br>"Shit, Craig. I'm so sorry."  
>I nod then run out of the sick bay.<p>

As i run out into the hallway i run into Kenny, Yet again. Great.  
>"Just the fuckhead i was looking for! Aww whats wrong, Baby? did you confess your love to fag-boy and he shot you down? what a bitch. Or was it that he confessed his love and now your confussed. Yeah he is a fuck-"<br>"SHUT-UP!"  
>"Wow! Craig has a voice, congragulations. The reward? Walk this way."<br>Kenny grabs my wrist. I try pulling back but me versing anyone i'm gonna loose.  
>Kenny turns around with an angry look on his face.<br>"Stop pulling away from me, Mother-fucker."  
>I stare at him but nod. I walk with him, my head bowed. We walk into a shack out the back of the school. When i look up i see 3 people i know for a fact hate me. Firstly Clyde, who has hated me since the girls made that list of the cutest boy in the class back when we were young. Us boys re-wrote the list to how Bebe changed it and showed me number 1. There is Kyle, who claims i stole his bestfriend, they had ended it before i even started talking to Stan. Then Lastly there is Damien, who hates everyone and when ever there is someone new to hate, he'll be there. I hide behind Kenny, but he pushes me over to them, like giving a pack of hungry wolves a steak.<p>

Kyle stands up and walks over to me.  
>"Craig! how is Stan going? has he forgotten me already?" He says, punching me in the stomach.<br>"Do you know the reason me and Stan arent friends? because he had a obsession with me. Apparently he had a shrine with lock of my hair and voodoo dolls and rubbish i used and all those creepy things. He was going to ask me out. Well thats all what Cartman told me. I only then relised how MUCH he accually CARED he was always there, he could have been staring my privates the whole time, touching me while i sleep. Those types of things. Why'd i ever become friends with a gaybo like him. If i were gonna go out with a guy i'd want him to be hansom and a good guy, not a complete loser whos addicted to video games and sport. But i still blame you for everything."

Blame me for what?

Besides from being nervious as hell being in a room with a bunch of guys who'd love to have my head on a silver platter, i was started to get angry. How can Kyle say so much shit about his once upon a time 'Super best friend'.

Next up was Clyde who took up karate in 5th grade. He walks up to me and kicked me in the face. I fell to the ground holding my left temple. The whole world spinning.  
>"You stole away my victory! i was the cutest guy. Every girl adored me, they all begged me to be with them. They all admired my dad's shop. I was their king. Till us boys worked out the REAL list and relise i was just a fake! I'm perfect in EVERYWAY-"<br>"Except you cry like a girl" Damien interupted.  
>"No i don't! why does everyone say that!"<br>Clyde burst into tears then ran out.

"Well that was awkward." Kyle said.

"Damien, wanna say any words?" Kenny asked him.

Damien stood up and lit a fire ball in his hand then made it go out again.  
>"I have no idea who you are or what you did, but i can tell, i dont like you. I sensed your fear straight away you got dragged in here. Then when you saw us, i could smell and taste it. I can smell you don't have a good school or home life. Mum is gone, am i right?"<br>I nod.  
>"Dad is an obusive acoholic and blames you for it? you flinch everytime someone raises their hand because of him, Hes the reason you are how you are and have been the passed years. He beats you up every day and every chance he gets."<br>He sniffs deeply. He looked to Kenny smiled and nodded, then turned back to me.  
>"Also a younger sibbling. She means more to you than your own life. But theres something wrong with her. Nothing major, but its because of your wacked out family. Your paranoid, Craig. And then there is Stan. Hes the only friend you've got. He doesnt know what you've been though. Everytime he sees a marks on you, he'll go off and blame Kenny cause you wont tell him the truth."<p>

How can he know all this by sniffing the air?

The door crashed open and Clyde walked in laughing.  
>"Look who i found listening through the door!"<br>Damien looked to Kenny again and nodded.  
>I look at the face staring at me with hurt and betrail.<br>"Stan, i can explain."

"Aww Gay-fag reunion. You boys can trot along now. We only needed a few words."  
>Kenny gave me a devilish smile.<br>Stan glares at me before walking out the door. As i was about to walk out Kenny grabbed my arm.  
>"Hope you enjoyed our little..talk. I guess i'll see you later."<br>Kenny faces me and took both of my wrists kissing the air between his and my lips. He smirked then drops both my wrists.  
>I was out of the shack and run up to Stan.<br>"Stan, i can explain."  
>"Explain? Craig, explain? you've been lieing to me for years! why? cause you think i would laugh at you? disown you? treat you differantly? take pity on you? God, Craig, speak up."<br>I can tell Stan was hurt because i didnt tell him from the start. We've been best friends for 10 years and i could never tell him what was happening, scared of what he would do.  
>"I just- didnt want you to get mixed up in my family problems. I'm sorry."<br>Stan looked at me.  
>"We're best friends. I'm MENT to get mixed up in it."<br>I think for a second.  
>"Do you think that was planned?"<br>"WHAT, was planned?"  
>"I think Damien is physic. I think he knew you were gonna come."<br>Stan stares at me.  
>"What makes you say that?"<br>"Well he sniffed the air, looked at kenny then smile and nodded. Then seconds later Clyde pushes you through the door."  
>"Yeah, i dunno. Probley. He IS the son of the devil after all."<br>"Yeah, i guess. How'd you know where i was anyway?"  
>Stan smiles.<br>"Butters and Pip ran into the Nurse office in a panic saying you were crying and ran into Kenny then he dragged you away. And where else will Kenny go if he's going to mentaly ..or physicaly torture someone."  
>We both laugh.<br>"Yeah, i guess."  
>"Its nice to see you smiling again, Craig. I havnt seen it in years." Stan smiles at me.<br>Why'd he have to say that?  
>"Yeah, i guess"<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

"It's nice to see you smiling again, Craig. I haven't seen it in years"  
>I blush.<br>"Yeah, i guess the old Craig blushed as well." Stan smiled  
>"Shut-up, Stan."<br>Stan's smile faded. "So, i still want to know why you couldn't trust me enough to tell me."  
>"Don't trust you? Stan, you and Ruby are the only people i DO trust."<br>"Then why didn't you tell me?"  
>"I didn't know how you would react. And i can see now, why i didn't."<br>"Craig, I could've helped, i could've taken you and ruby away to hide. Neither of you need that crap"  
>"I thought you'd look down on me for being weak and i don't need sympathy."<br>"Shit, dude. I don't think you're weak. I think your brave having to put up with that every day."  
>I sigh and look at the ground.<br>"Is that why Ruby went... Mute?"  
>I nod.<br>"Why don't you and Ruby come live with me for a while? i mean mum won't mind she'd enjoy the company of having another girl in the house, since shelly went to college. And you can have the spare room and Ruby can have Shelly's old room? It'll be good for her, Craig. She could get better."  
>"Stan, I dunno."<br>"Come on dude, think about Ruby, is that what she should have to put up with?"  
>I think for a while and decide...<br>"Well she could get better, i kinda miss her voice."  
>"Mum will take her to theopy and counselling to get her to talk again."<br>I smile a real one. A smile that says there could be a future for my baby sister after all.

That night i packed mine and Ruby's shit into 2 duffle bags and 2 back packs, a lot left behind. We walk past a passed out drunk, and out the doors, to Stan who is parked out the front.

"How'd you go with packing?"  
>"I couldn't pack everything."<br>"That's alright; there is a lot of stuff for you guys at home."  
>"Are you sure your parents are alright with me and be staying there?"<br>"Of course they are. Mum cried when i told her and said she's going to give you and Ruby the biggest hug when she sees you."

When we got to Stan's house, his mum ran up to us. Giving me and ruby the biggest hug.  
>I looked at ruby, she was smiling.<br>I haven't seen her REAL smile in ages.  
>And it saddened me that the reason she smiled wasn't because of me. My own sister… and I couldn't even make her happy.<br>I look to Stan.  
>"Is it alright if I go lay down for a while?"<br>"Sure. I'll show you your room."

"Ruby, would you like to help me in the kitchen?"  
>I heard Sharron ask as Stan and I walked up the stairs.<p>

Walking in to what was going to be my new room for a while.  
>"Is everything alright, Craig?" Stan asked.<br>I nodded.  
>"Yeah."<br>Stan looked at me for a second.  
>"Bullshit. Tell me what's up I'll try to help."<br>Stan walked up to me and rubbed my arms.  
>"Ruby..."<br>I sighed. `  
>"I've never seen her smile like that. I could never make her as happy in all these years after trying everything I could. Yet we're here for not even a minuet and she smiles like she's never been different."<br>I said as my voice cracked and a tear runs down my cheek.  
>"Hey, don't cry, you'll be alright." Stan said hugging me.<br>"Hey boys." Randy said from the door.  
>Ohh shit. He just had seen me hug Stan, a boy.<br>I start to panic.  
>"Stan, mind if I have a word with Craig."<br>"Yeah, sure dad" Stan smiles. Letting me go.  
>I grab onto his arm.<br>Stan looks at my hand and then at me.  
>"Umm, Can I just have a quick word with him myself first, please?"<br>Randy nodded in realisation and smiled.  
>"Come get me when you're ready, okay Stan?"<br>"Okay, Dad."

Randy left and shut the door.  
>When his footsteps were no longer heard Stan started talking<p>

"It doesn't bother him, Craig. He doesn't care if we hug or even if we kiss. My family is different. My parent have never hit us, sure they've been disappointed a few times when I was a kid. But they aren't homophobes." Stan laughed.  
>"They actually were hoping me and Kyle would be a couple when we were young. So please don't be scared of my dad he won't do anything to you. He's actually a big softy."<br>I smile and bit the inside of my lip.  
>"Trust me, Craig." Stan said kissing my forehead.<br>Stan left the room to tell Randy I was ready. I sat down on the bed looking around the room.  
>I heard the door shut and my head snapped to the door.<p>

"Okay" Randy said rubbing his hands together, taking a seat next to me.  
>I Gulp.<br>"Stan told me about your home life and I'm sorry. And I want you to know that if you need anything, Come to me or Sharron and we will get it for you, or give you the money to get it, the same goes for Ruby as well. I want this to feel like home for you and for you to feel safe."  
>I nodded still biting my cheek.<br>"Hey, don't bite your cheek."  
>I stopped suddenly, hoping I wasn't in trouble.<br>Randy eyed me for a second.  
>"You're not in trouble, Craig. I just don't want you to hurt yourself. Ohh and another thing, if you do something stupid, or something rebellious, there will be punishment or if it's something major, maybe even grounded. These are the same rules Stan has and when Shelly was here they applied for her too."<br>I nod.  
>Randy smiles<br>"Thanks for the chat; I'll go get Stan for you." He smiled

Stan walked into the room shutting the door.  
>I ran over to him and hugged him.<br>"Craig? What's wrong?"  
>Stan tried pulling me bad to look at my face but I tightened my grip around him and looked down more.<br>Stan sighed and sat on the bed, bringing me down with him.

Stan laid me down, lying next to me, stroking my hair.  
>I look up at him. And noticed his black eye he got today from Kenny. That was my fault.<br>My tummy turned. I stared at him with sympathy.  
>"Stop looking at me like that." Stan smiled.<br>I averted my eyes and roll over. He didn't sound angry but when someone says that it's usually in an angry way to be said.  
>"Craig, I didn't mean it like that." Stan sighed.<br>"All I meant was you don't need to pity me. If anything I should be sympathetic towards you."  
>Stan said kissing my temple where I got kicked by Clyde today.<p>

I woke up in the middle of the night, in a cold sweat. I noticed Stan wasn't next to me and I opened my bed room door. All the lights in the house were off and I tiptoed to Ruby's room, using my phone as light.

A nightlight was on when I got to her room.  
>I lay next to her, just like we did when we lived at home.<br>She turned around and smiled at me, I smiled back at her.  
>"Sorry, Ruby. I got scared sleeping by myself."<br>She gave me a quick kiss on the chin and put her arm around me.  
>"Go to sleep, Be. Sorry to wake you."<br>She smiled at me and closed her eyes.

The next morning I heard the door quickly open. I open my eyes in a panic and look up to see Ruby pointing to me and Stan sighing in relief.  
>"Thanks Ruby." Stan said.<br>Stan walked over to me and Ruby walked down stairs.  
>"What's going on?" I asked.<br>"You scared me man." Stan said shaking his head.  
>"I went in to wake you up and you weren't there. I panicked. Then Ruby grabbed my hand and led me in here. So why are you in here?"<br>I give stan an unsure look.  
>"I got scared. And when we were at home, we would sleep in the same bed so we were safe, you know."<br>I sighed and Stan nodded.  
>"If you get scared wake me up. Don't wake your sister; she won't be able to concentrate in school. Now get up, we have school soon."<p>

Stan drove us to school. Ruby didn't tag along because today she has her first day of counselling and therapy.

As we pulled up to the school, Stan dropped me off at the gate and went to park his car.  
>I walked through the gates and looked up to see no other than Kenny.<p>

"Craiggg! How are you this morning?" Kenny sang, putting his arm around my neck and pulling me into a hug.  
>I pushed him away.<br>"Piss off, Kenny."  
>As I pushed Kenny away, he grabbed my arm making me fall on top of him.<br>I tried to get up but Kenny had his hands around my waist.  
>"Aww hey there handsome." Kenny said in a seductive tone, kissing me on the cheek.<br>Everyone looked at us and giggled.  
>I felt tears prick my eyes.<br>"What's wrong babe? You look as tho you're about to cry." Kenny smiled.  
>"Kenny! You fucking asshole! Let him go." Stan yelled appearing through the staring, giggling students.<br>"Aww Staneee, your ruining my fun."  
>Kenny let go of my waist and I quickly got up, running past Stan.<br>"When did you turn into such a dick?" I heard Stan say to Kenny.

"Dude, wait up!" Stan  
>I ran to the nearest toilets and locked myself in the end cubical. A tear slipped down my cheek. Stan knocked on the cubical door.<br>"Craig?" Stan said just over a whisper.  
>I opened the door. He looked at me sympathetic.<br>"Here. You can use this for the day." Stan handed me his iPod. His 'one true love.'  
>I took the iPod with a smile. I walked out the cubical and Stan wiped the tears from my eyes with his sleeve.<br>"Aww pretty as a peach." Stan said with a goofy look on his face.  
>"Thanks Stan."<br>Stan gave me a hug as the bell went.  
>"I'll meet you at your locker after this period, alright?"<br>"Yeah okay." I smiled walking out of the restroom.

I sat at the back of my class. I look around and make eye contact with Kenny who was staring at me. The teacher still wasn't here and there is only 10 minutes left of class. So I put Stan's earphones into my ears and press play to the first song that was on.

Now I'm just one man, a grain of sand  
>in a trouble world I know<br>but I've got a problem right here at home  
>I've got a problem right here at home.<p>

Problems at home…Thanks Stan… and Blake Shelton. I really needed to hear this song.

The earphone was forced out of my ear and I turned around to see Kenny giving me a shit eating grin.  
>"Naww well if it isn't the love of my life." Kenny fluttered his eyelashes at me and making a kissy face.<br>"What do you want, Kenny?"  
>I tried to sound strong but I was as nervous as Tweek.<br>"Don't sound too confident, there Craig." Kenny smirked.  
>I turned around, facing the window on the other side to me.<br>I felt something in my hand and looked down to see Kenny's hand in mine. I tried pulling away but he gripped it harder.  
>He yanked me from my seat and he whispered something to Kyle. Kyle gave a laugh and handed him a pair of keys then gave me a smirk.<br>"Have fun boys." He said in a stereotypical 'gay' lisp.  
>Kenny pulled me into the hallway and I tried pulling back.<br>Kenny stopped and turned to me.  
>"You fucking cooperate, or I swear, I'll fucking hurt you, Craig."<br>I looked at him in shock and he smiled at me.  
>"Atta boy."<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Kenny  
>pushed me into the front seat of a Nissin X-Trail.<br>My body was shaking and Kenny grabbed my hand.  
>"Naww why so scared?" He grinned.<p>

Suddenly my phone rings and I freeze. 'Stan'  
>Kenny looks at me. When he turns back to<br>the road, I dive for my phone and quickly answer it.

"Stan!" I yell.  
>"Craig! Where a-"Stan was cut off.<p>

Kenny shoves my phone into his pocket and he glares at me.  
>"Don't piss me off Craig." Kenny gripped the steering wheel.<br>I look at Kenny; I rest my head in my hands, feeling the need to cry… yet again.

I'm a pussy no wonder my dad hates me.

We pull up to a small house. I step out of the car, Kenny stands a few feet in front of me with his arm extended, waiting for me to hold his hand. I look at his hand then at him.  
>"Don't fucking take it then."<br>Kenny sounded angry.  
>He held the door open. I hesitantly walk through the door.<p>

"Welcome to my humble residents." Kenny yelled in a posh tone.  
>I stare at him.<br>"This is where I live. Beautiful isn't it?"  
>He said flopping on the lounge.<p>

I stood awkwardly by the door.  
>"Come here." Kenny ordered<br>I walked over to him. A tear slipped out. Kenny pulled me onto his lap, I whimper.  
>"So, your dad beats you up, ay?"<br>I flinched as he raised his hand, to move hair away from my face.  
>"Why?"<p>

I shrug.

It feels so awkward sitting on him. I wanna get up, but I don't want to make him angry.  
>"If you fidgeting like that, you're gonna give me a boner." Kenny smiledseductively at me.<br>I stop eminently.

"Well, you're no fun."  
>"I wanna go back to school, Kenny. Stan will be worried about me."<br>"No, I don't think so."  
>My phone rings and Kenny pulls it out of his pocket smiling at the ID.<p>

"Hey Stan." Kenny said in a cheery voice.  
>"You fucking asshole! Where the fuck is Craig?!" I heard Stan on the other of the phone.<p>

"He's fine, he's sitting on my lap grinding my crotch. Yeah harder, Craig!"  
>Kenny moaned with a smirk.<p>

"…Just bring him back right now." Stan ordered.  
>"Sorry, we're tied up at the moment….. If you know what I mean."<p>

"Kenny I swea-"  
>"Bye Stan." Kenny hung up and turned the phone off.<p>

It was at that moment Kenny sat up and kissed me.  
>I looked at him in shock.<p>

"I just wanted to know what it's like to kiss you again. The reason I bought  
>you here is because we haven't talked in like 10 years."<br>"6 actually." I correct him.  
>"Does Stan know? Just thinking he'd probley flip out if he knew." Kenny raised his eye brows.<p>

"No one knows actually."  
>"We were so close. So what happened?"<br>"You turned into an asshole."

"Having sex with someone isn't being an asshole, unless you're fucking one."  
>Kenny laughed at how funny he wasn't.<p>

I blush.

"You know blushing turns me on, Craig. I miss you is all." Kenny tucked my  
>Emo-like fringe behind my ear.<p>

"You turned into a jerk. You would only want to hang out if we could either  
>make out or have sex. And if I didn't want neither, you would go do Clyde or Damien or whoever it was."<br>"It was actually both…At the same time…3 some."  
>"I honestly didn't want to know that."<br>"Sure you did! Your eyes were telling me."  
>"Kenny, please I want to go back to Stan!"<p>

"Do you love him?" Kenny questioned.  
>"What? No! He is just my best friend. Why? Are you jealous?"<p>

"Just because I fucking ask a question doesn't mean I'm jealous!"  
>"Why do you care? Just take me back!"<p>

"I think I'll make you stay here for a while."  
>Kenny pushed me off him… Finally!<p>

He sat up and turned on the TV.  
>A knock at the door makes me jump.<br>"Coming!" Kenny yelled staring at the TV.

"Ahh, Clyde, Damien. How are you guys?"  
>"Heard you kidnapped Craig, actually." Clyde grunted.<br>Kenny pointed to where I was sitting, Still watching the TV.  
>I tried not to look up. Just played with the Hem on my shirt.<p>

Clyde walked over to me, sitting on my lap, his knees to my hips.  
>"Hey, Mother-fucker. How are you this VERY helpless day?" Clyde fluttered his<br>eyelashes.  
>"Where is your boyfriend or knight in shining armour, My poor damsel in distress." Damien butted in laughing.<p>

I sniffed.

Clyde pressed his lips to mine.  
>Lips are so soft." He said, kissing me again.<br>I turned my head away.

Damien held my head still in his hands kissing me, too.  
>"Fuck off-"<br>I was cut off with Damien's tongue down my throat.  
>"Yeah, I wouldn't open your mouth with them two around." Kenny said in a<br>'matter-of-fact' tone.

"Get off me! Kenny take me back! Now!" I yelled.  
>Damien stood taller than me.<br>"Don't fuckin' talk to him like that!"

I look up in shock. I just wanna be out of this place.  
>"Kenny…" I sniffled.<p>

"Damien? Wanna take Craig back to school?"  
>Damien looked at me sexually.<p>

"Kenny, can't YOU take me back? Please?" I begged.  
>"Aww, Craig, are you saying you like me?"<br>I shake my head.

"Take Kyle's X-Trail back to him."  
>Damien reached out his hand and grabbed my wrist, grabbed the keys and pushed me in the car and got in himself.<p>

"So it's just us." Damien raised his eyebrows.

Damien parked the car about a block away from the school.  
>"So can I have a kiss?" Damien said, giving a toothy grin.<p>

I shook my head.

Damien frowned.  
>"Well why the fuck not."<p>

He unclipped his seatbelt and lent over his seat.  
>I opened my door and ran like hell.<br>A few metres down the road, I ran into Stan.

"Oh my god, Dude! I was so fucking worried." Stan sighed with relief. His eyes tearing up.  
>"Stan?" I gulped.<br>"Why were you with Kenny? What did he do?"

I told Stan what happened, being kidnapped and how tongue was forced down my throat.  
>"I'm going to FUCKING kill them!" Stan yelled in the middle of the street.<br>"Stan-"  
>"NO, Craig! they have NO right to do that to you!"<br>I stepped back, I hate when people get angry, it's the most terrifying thing.  
>"I'm sorry. Come-on, let's just go home."<p>

We walked back to the school to grab the car, neither of us saying a word, but  
>Stan kept looking at me, probley to make sure I'm still there.<p>

Eventually we arrived back at the Marsh's residence.  
>Me and Stan just sat in silence for minute longer.<br>"Get out of the car, Craig, I need to go clear my head." Stan said angrily.  
>"Stan?"<br>"NOW, Craig!"

I quickly got out of the car and Stan sped off.  
>I walked up to the house to find it locked and empty, nobody was home.<br>I gave a sigh and looked at the time.

11:13

No wonder no one is home.

So hesitantly, I went for a walk, I hope to god I don't run into-  
>"Stan? Kenny?" I whispered to myself.<br>I looked to the scene infront of me.  
>Stan held Kenny to a wall, yelling in his face.<br>Stan looked mad, but Kenny was laughing.  
>I walk closer.<p>

"-ght to treat him like tha-"  
>"Stan?" I interrupted.<br>"I thought I dropped you off home?!"  
>"Yeah, but no one is home and its locked up."<br>"let's go then," Stan still glaring.  
>He grabbed me by the hand and we walked to his car that was parked randomly.<p>

"I'm sorry." Stan said to me once we started driving.  
>"You shouldn't be, I've never given you a reason to trust me." I frowned, looking out the window one.<br>"You're my best friend, Craig."

'yeah? Well maybe it's time to get a new one.' I thought to myself.

I just nodded.  
>"Craig?" Stan said worriedly.<br>I look at him with a frown.  
>"Yeah, you're mine too."<p> 


	5. Not a chapter

Hello everyone!  
>Sorry this isn't a chapter<br>Sorry i havent updated in quite a while, but its been pretty hectic on this side!  
>I had a Baby boy a few months ago, he was 14 weeks early.<br>And, i got married a few weeks ago.

My little boy, is still in the hospital (he still isn't meant to be born yet) but we will home in a few weeks! Horay!  
>I will try to update as often as i can!<br>I am working on it currently, and hopefully the next chapter will be up shortly! :D


	6. Chapter 5

I lie on my and look up at the roof.  
>'The kiss? Why did Kenny, Damien and Clyde kiss me?'<br>I bite my lip and sigh.

"We're home!" I hear from down stairs.  
>I hear footsteps running towards my room.<br>I sit up and Ruby comes running into my room with a big smile on her face.  
>"Hey, Beautiful." I smirked.<br>She rolled her eyes and gave me a massive hug.  
>"I see your day went well then?"<br>In return I receive and eager nod.  
>I smile, but it wasn't 100%,<br>She raised an eyebrow at me.  
>As if to say. 'What's wrong? How'd your day go?'<p>

"It was horrible, 'Be. I got kidnapped from my own classroom, to be taken to Kenny's- you remember him? (I received a nod) House, and there he…Kissed me, along with 2 other boys that pick on me as school. I've had enough of this; I would rather just disappear off the face of this planet. And now Stan is angry with me, because I never told him about what dad did to us. I can't- I can't stand it, 'Be."  
>She frowned and nodded to me slowly, as if she was saying 'I understand.'<p>

"Well enough about me. Are you going back to counselling tomorrow?"  
>With that she nodded enthusiastically at me and smiled.<br>I frown.  
>"Did I ever make you happy, Ruby?"<br>This question shocked her, I could tell.  
>She took my hand in hers and kissed my cheek.<p>

"Of course I did, right?"  
>She nodded.<p>

"Dinner!"  
>We hear a voice from downstairs, and I also hear a creak leaving from outside my room and 'silently' tiptoe away.<p>

"So how was your day, Craig, Stan?" Randy asked wiping food from around his mouth.  
>"Yeah, it was…Great…Thanks, Mr Marsh." I said moving the food that was on my plate around.<br>"Stan?" Sharron asked.  
>"Yeah, was pretty dull and gay, but hey what's new?"<br>"I see…" Randy cleared his throat.

After dinner (not like I ate anything.) I had a shower.  
>As the water washed over me, I kept thinking about the kiss from Kenny.<p>

I walked out of the bathroom and saw Stan standing beside my bedroom door.  
>I paused and looked at him.<br>He nodded to me, indicating to me to follow him.

"Why did Kenny kiss you?" Stan asked straight up.  
>I shrug.<br>"I have no idea."  
>"Are you sure about that, Craig?"<br>"Well-Me and Kenny used to be friends-More than friends…Kinda."  
>I whispered nervously.<br>"What do you mean by Kinda'?" Stan raised an eye brow at me.  
>"It's-It's complicated, Stan…"<br>"Complicated? HOW complicated, WHAT is complicated, Craig."  
>This is frustrating.<br>"FINE! We use to be fuck buddies, is THAT what you wanted to hear, Stan!"  
>With a shocked, angry face like that… No-No, that's not what he wanted to hear.<br>"What-But-You… I don't understand. You hate him?"  
>"Well, Yeah, I do now, but I didn't then, he-he was my first, Stan."<br>"You're first? HIM? KENNY-KENNY MCCORMICK? Are you shitting me? You know what? Whatever, it's the past, I get it, fine."  
>Stan said, beginning to stress out.<br>"Stan-"  
>"No-I get it"<br>And Stan walked out of my room.

Stan didn't talk to me at all that night.  
>The next morning, we walked out of our separate rooms at the same time.<br>He looked at me but shook his head.  
>We ate breakfast in silence, got in the car and drove to school… in silence.<p>

I got out of Stan's car, slammed the door and walked away.  
>As I approach my locker, I hear giggling and whispering.<br>As I turn to look at the people, I didn't pay attention to where I was going until I was looking up from the ground.  
>"Hey, babe, I enjoyed yesterday." Kenny winked at me and lifted me up off the ground and pulling me into a kissed. I tried pushing him away, but with no success.<br>When Kenny pulled away he looked me.  
>"What the hell, Kenny!"<br>Everyone wolf whistled at us as I shook my head and walked away.  
>How embarrassing! My face felt hot, I felt tears prick my eyes and I looked up to see Stan.<br>"You could have at least told me THAT, Craig. So much for best friends."  
>"Stan! It's not like that, he kissed ME."<br>"Yeah, it always seems to be like that, Craig."  
>Stan turned his back and walked away.<br>I felt the tears slowly make their way down my cheek.  
>"He likes you, ya know."<br>I didn't look up because I knew who was talking.  
>"Just go away, Kenny, You ruined everything."<br>"No I didn't, he's just jealous that I have you and he doesn't."  
>"YOU DON'T HAVE ME, KENNY!"<br>Kenny glared at me and stepped closer, grabbing my arm.  
>"You wanna say that again, BABE."<br>I shook my head.  
>"Now, you better do what I say or SO help me, Craig, you'll find yourself in a world of hurt!"<br>I nodded slightly, still crying.  
>"Now, hold my hand."<br>I looked at the extended hand and whimpered, holding it.  
>"Nice to see you're doing as you're told."<br>He held my body against his and kissed me.  
>A sob passed my lips.<br>I feel like my life is just… shit. I finally get away from my father, and now this, I'm being forced to 'Love' someone I despise SO much!  
>"Looky, Looky, here Damien, Kenny stole our favourite toy!"<br>"Shut up, guys. You're totally jealous."  
>"Hell yeah we are, you've got Craigie." Clyde said winking.<br>I whimper and step back slightly, not going very far because Kenny still has my hand.  
>"Think we should get to class?" Damien asked.<br>"Narr, I think we should hang out the back till next period." Kenny smirked at me.  
>"We get given … a project…Today." I said nervously. All 3 pairs of eyes on me.<br>"Craig's right, we should show everyone our new-found relationship, I'm sure they'll be jealous."

The class went by with everyone staring at us and whispering. I kept looking at Stan who didn't even glance my way once. Some friend I'm meant to be…

"So dearest Cartman, heard your slut mother was going away for the long weekend?" Kyle grinned.  
>"You heard right, Jew rat." Cartman said in a 'matter-of-fact' tone.<br>"Up for a get together? Just us 5?"  
>"5? Ohh that's right, queer and queerer over here." Cartman said pointing a thumb to me and Kenny<br>"Heard you two Faggots were dating?"  
>"Sure are, Dipshit." Kenny said, stroking my hair.<br>I shook his hand off.  
>"Don't do that." Kenny warned.<br>"OOOO trouble in paradise?" Kyle, Damien and Clyde said in unison.  
>Kenny glared.<br>"No, he's just a little sensitive, you know, being ABUSED and all."  
>Sure, bring up my past while I'm sitting next to you.<br>"Well Cartman?" Kyle said tapping the desk with his creepily long nails.  
>"Sure, retard, whatever. I'll be home all day tomorrow, show up anytime."<br>Cartman lifted his sweaty ass off the table and walked out the door as the bell went.

The rest of the day was really uneventful. I just can't get rid of this constant depression.

"You walkin' home, Babe?" Kenny asked me.  
>"No, he's getting a lift with me like he does every other day. Craig, get in the car." Stan walked up to us saying.<br>I looked at him for a second then started following him.  
>"Do I get a good bye kiss at lease?" Kenny reached out for my arm.<br>"How about, you leave him alone and just go home, Kenny." Stan spoke, slapping Kenny's hand away.  
>Kenny poked his tongue out like a little immature kid and walked towards his house with his ridiculous friends.<p>

"What do you see in him?"  
>"Nothing…" I whispered.<br>"WHY are you dating him, then?"  
>I looked out the car window. No point trying to tell you, you won't listen to me anyway.<p>

"Craig? Can you come here for a minute, please."  
>I heard the voice of Mr Marsh, calling me from the study.<br>I got up off the couch and walked towards his voice, there in the room stood Randy and Stan.  
>"Is something the matter?" I asked, biting my lip.<br>Randy cleared his throat.  
>"Well, yes actually. Stan said you've started dating Kenny McCormick?"<br>Yeah, against my will…  
>I nod.<br>"Well, Craig, I would like you to…Break up with him, we don't want you hanging out, or dating a boy like that."  
>I nod again.<br>"Oh, yeah and dad, Kenny has invited Craig to Cartman's house for the long weekend along with the son of Satan, a sex-addict slash cry baby and my ex-best friend." Stan said proudly, like dobbing on a sibling when they've done something wrong.  
>"No, no, no. You are not going. Craig what has gotten into you? Just because you've left home doesn't mean you can change your attitude in school."<p>

Why do I get made out like the bad guy?

I felt my eyes welling up, he doesn't trust me, no one seems to.

When Randy had finished 'Talking' to me, I walked out of the room, Stan followed.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt, Craig."  
>I laugh dryly.<br>"Why do you care, Stan, don't you hate me?"  
>He shook his head.<br>"No, you're my best friend, I'm just really disappointed in you, Craig, I thought you could do better and wouldn't lie to me. I thought you could tell me everything? What happened to that? Do you need to feel secure? Do you NEED someone to tell you they love you? Is that what this is about?"

I shook my head.

"Then what, Craig? I can't guess anymore!"

I shook my head and went up to my bedroom.


End file.
